Let Me Go
by Lost Without Who
Summary: InaraMal songfic to Mr. Brightside Yeah, I know, I suck at summaries. Read it, I think you'll like it


"Let Me Go" (A Firefly FanFiction)

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, or the song "Mr. Brightside" so please be witht he not sueing me and all that.

Dedication: This is for Beth, G-Girl's sister, who gave me the idea, and who I now love!

I:

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

It had been a simple mistake. A moment of weakness for both of them. It wasn't like it would ever have happened again, right? Right. It was just a stupid kiss. Kisses, as Jayne would tell you, didn't mean anything. They would never mean anything.

Mal almost forgot about it, even. He didn't treat her any differently, but she seemed to be even more rude to him. Not that that bothered Mal. She was a whore, what did he care if she hated him?

So he moved on. It wasn't going to happen again, he'd be sure about that. No more moments of weakness for him, no sir. And like he said, it was only a kiss, and kisses don't mean nothin'.

So why didn he think abouther late at night? And why did he watch her with eyes that longed for her? Why?

II:  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

"How long are we going to be here?" Inara asked as they landed on Isis, a little planet that happened to have a job for them.

"I recon about two days," Mal answer and looked at her. "Why, you got some clients need tendin' to?"

"Yes, as a mater of fact." Inara said, turning on her heels and walking towared her shuttle. She stopped and looked at Mal. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"Why would I have a problem?" Mal asked, putting his hands on his hips. "It's your job, might as well keep gettin' paid. Although, really, isn't sleeping with rich guys payment enough?"

"You are an asshole, Mal." She said, calmbly before walking away. As soon as they landed, inara headed off to who ever needed a good lay at the time.

That night, Mal couldn't sleeep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her with some guy. First they'd be talking then kissing, then with the taking off the cloaths. And Mal couldn't take that.

"Gorram woman." He hissed. "Why can't I get her out of my head! It was just a ruttin' kiss!"

III:  
I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

"I think you are jealous, Captain," Kaylee said the next day durring breakfest. Mal had been complaining about the fact that Inara had not only not showed up last night, but hadn't called either. Mal frowned at Kaylee.

"Why would I be jealous, Kaylee?" He asked, sternly.

"Well, come on, Mal, even I can see why," Jayne said, eating some of his food. "You really think we are that thick? You're in love with her."

"In l--" Mal almost chocked on his drink. "Gorram it, how many times do I have to tell you people! I am not in love with Inara!"

"Then why are you always mean to her?" Kaylee asked.

"She's right, you know," Wash piped up. "You are nice to almost everyone on this ship, but you aren't nice to her. In my mind, it means you like it."

"So you all are agenst me now?" Mal hissed, throwing his hands into the air. "Zoe, please tell me you don't believe this."

"Sorry, Cap'n'." Zoe said, shrugging. "I'm afraid I agree with my husband and the rest."

"That's it, I gotta get outta here." He stormed out of the mess hall and everyone watched him go.

"Oh, yeah, he's in love," Jayne said, eating his food.

"Totally," Kaylee said.

"No question," said Wash.

"Without a doubt," Zoe agreed.

IV:  
I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

"Back so soon?" Mal asked as Inara came out of her shuttle. "Here I thought you'd be gone all day."

"Very funny, Mal." Inara said, shacking her head. "Why can't you just get over it?"

"Over what?" Mal asked, corssing his arms over his chest.

"Over the fact that we kissed. I got over it, and I'm much better for it."

"I am over it, and it isn't like a Kiss means anything, anyway." Mal frowned at her, his eyes stern.

"No, you are right." Inara said, shacking her head slowly. "I imagin it doesn't mean anything to you, does it Captain Malcom?" She walked away from him, her fancy dress flowing behind her.

V:  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

He couldn't sleep the next night, either. Sure, she was on the ship, but in his mind she was still that guy. He hated himself for thinking these things, and he knew it was in his head and in his head alone. But it hurt him deep to think that she could be with other mean. Hurt him worse to know she was over him. And what hurt the most, was that he couldn't get over her.

Getting up from his bed, he went into the mess hall and got himself a drink. It seemed like even the tea he had reminded him of her. If only he could tell her and not risk making a fool out of himself. Why couldn't he let it go? Let her go?

VI:  
I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

"Mal?" Inara asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He woke up wth a start and found himself in the mess hall. He looked up at Inara. "Why are you in here?" She asked.

"couldn't sleep," He muttered, trying to wake up fulling. "Guess I finally got some. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some tea." She said, sitting next to him. "But if there is something you wanna talk about them, we could do that too." Her eyes where bright with hope.

VII:  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

"No, there's nothing." He said and stood up. "Have a good night, Inara." He turned and headed off to his bunk.

"Goodnight," Inara called after him, and whispered, "my love." She sighed and shook his head. He would never tell her. Not in a million years. Maybe it was time she got over him... if only she could.


End file.
